


The day I met you was the day the angels cried

by DevilOfThree



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard becoming like his father, Alucard hates humans, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolf annoying vampire, Werewolf is no human do I have to hate him now or not, Witch Hunt, cezar is alive and best boy, male werewolf - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfThree/pseuds/DevilOfThree
Summary: This story starts after the event of season 3 and continues the story of Adrian Tepes.After being betrayed by the two Japanese vampire hunters Sumi and Taka, he slowly becomes more and more like his father. Humans know nothing but how to gain their own advantage. They are egoistic and their only cause is to destroy each other. Being all by himself Adrian has a lot of time to think about what happened and it just darkens his heart even more.But before he can turn into a younger version of his father someone special enters his life. On a rainy day a wet, muddy piece of fur enters the castle of the half vampire. But not all is like it seems and the appearance of the intruder isn’t that fortuitously as it seems at the beginning.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The day I met you was the day the angels cried

The storm was howling and the rain was pouring at its max. It seemed as if the angels were crying out loudly about the sins of the mortals. Adrian was already lying in his bed dreaming bitter sweet dreams, while a muddy, bloody creature came near his castle. His claws left deep indentations on the door while trying to open it.  
With the dawn Adrian woke up to see an unwanted guest lying in front of his fireplace. Curious he came closer to this breathing fur bunch recognizing it to be still sleeping. Checking his surroundings he saw the mud traces all over the parquet. He sighing looked back to his guest who slowly turned back human as soon as the sun made it over the mountain to shine bright at what lies under. Adrian was slightly confused. He didn’t expect a werewolf to come even close to his castle. Thinking about the two heads resting in front of the castle as a deterrence Adrian wonders if they are still there or if the wolf ate them as a midnight snack. The young vampire then decides to wake the beast to get some answers on how he could dare to come even close to his castle and to have the impudence to dirty this place. Adrian then poked the back of his opponent with his boot. A grumpy groan. “… He wished for this.”, Adrian said and then kicked the beast`s back. “Argh! Who dared to…!”, the man begun but stopped midway looking up at Adrian. “Hello there.”, he said with a smirk on his face. “Pants.”, was the only thing Adrian replied, turned his back to the stranger, returned to his bed and threw the blanket at him to cover his naked body. “Oh. My apologies, Mr. Owner of the castle. Unfortunately my clothes were ripped off while transforming last night. Might you borrow me some of yours instead?” the man now covered in a blanket said.  
Adrian just looked at him. Tried to learn out of his expression. He wasn’t sure how to handle this intruder. The man didn’t seem to want to harm the vampire. He also was no human. He never had to deal with a werewolf who was still able to think, speak and mock on him. Werewolves sure are strong creatures. Should he risk a fight? There is no need and Adrian isn’t the kind of person who needs to provoke a fight at any rate. Besides he already alienate social communication. The death of the two hunters was two weeks ago and for someone in isolation this sure is a long time. At the end he decided to not harm the man, but to help him. Not like this werewolf would stay here, but at least he should clean his mess.  
“I am not sure you would fit my clothes… There should be larger ones… Somewhere else in the castle”, he was speaking of his father`s clothes. The two of them should be about the same height and Adrian was sure his father kept something else than only his vampire robes. He then left the room giving his opponent a hand sign to follow him. “Just to clear it… You dirtied my room and obviously other parts of the castle. And you WILL clean your mess. Understood?” Adrian spoke while making his way through the large castle. “Of course! I never dreamed about running away after taking your clothes and being spared from facing death like your last guests.”, his guest walked quite close to Adrian inspecting the vampire. Adrian kept silent. He didn’t want to talk any more. Arriving in a room where Adrian suspected his father`s clothes the werewolf started talking again: “My name is Vincent by the way. And you must be Alucard! The Anti-Dracula! I heard a lot about you now living here in this castle. What a coincident I went here after going on a rampage last night.” Alucard turned his face back to Vincent and the wolf clearly saw his displeasure about these words. “I am no such Anti-Dracula. My name is Adrian Tepes and you will address me as such.” last time Adrian heard this name it led into a quite unpleasant situation. Vincent was quite bewildered hearing this but kept silent.  
Alucard then took some clothes out of a wardrobe and gave them to Vincent: “Time to get dressed and clean the house.” The wolf replied with a kind smirk and soon begun to work. It wasn’t that easy like he thought. A hard work which took him till evening to finish. Rubbing the dirt off, getting fresh water, cleaning subtleties, letting it dry and cleaning again because it wasn’t really clean. All that for a quite large area. He soon cursed himself for running through nearly the whole castle as a big ass werewolf. With the sun setting he finished his exhausting work. A heady smell rose in his nose. Was it fish? Thyme, rosemary, a little garlic and pepper. Vincent loved a good cooked meal and followed the smell into the kitchen. Alucard was just serving up the fish with baked potatoes and some salad. “What a fine smell led me here. It may be a little rude, but may I still ask if I could get some of the food as well? I am nearly starving and the sky is promising a cold night. I didn’t have a good meal in days.” Vincent sure knew how to speak. Alucard obviously unimpressed served a second plate with the exact same meal. “I didn’t mean to send you off without a warm meal, nor did I plan to kick you out this night. You may leave tomorrow in the morning. There are enough empty rooms in this castle.” Adrian seemed cold. Not like he liked the stranger, but Vincent did in fact a proper job, didn’t attack him and was well behaving. For Adrian who was well educated it seemed a bit rude to send him off without anything in return. Hospitality you could say.  
Vincent hadn't eaten a proper meal for a long time, or he was used to hunt and kill wild animals as a wolf. Either way his manners at the table left a lot to be desired, even if he tried his best to behave. The two even started a conversation. Banal things. Adrian still enjoyed the company he missed for a long time. In the end even Vincent did the dishes and Alucard fled to his bed. The young vampire had no idea that Vincent was planning on stay longer than that one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent:  
> -About his mid-twenties.  
> -Tanned skin and hazel brown hair, brown eyes with golden speckles.  
> -Half of a head taller than Adrian.  
> -Wears now a white shirt and black trousers. But he loves to wear leather and he soon will.  
> -His nails are quite long because of his claws.  
> -His hair reaches his chest, a single strand is braided and the rest of his hair is tousled.


End file.
